Shadow Lifted
by xxx6sic6xxx
Summary: Its been one year since the defeat of Aizen all of Ichigos friends and family have abandoned him except for one tatsuki arisawa follow these two as she lights and continues to fuel the flames of life that once burned in the once great soul reaper and he comes to terms with the outcome a year earlier and find happiness without the spiritual world
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

A/N This is the new chapter one. I'll be spending the next couple days working chapters two through eight into the new writing style as well as fixing any mistakes that are found by me or my beta.

Beta:DazLex

Chapter One

One year has passed since the defeat of the god complexed maniac known as Souske Aizen. It's also been one year since Ichigo Kurosaki put everything on the line to stop him. Even giving up two parts of his soul as well as his soul reaper powers. During that time the Soul Society his friend's and even his own father has distanced themselves from him in matters concerning the spiritual world. It's as if they think the slightest mention of the spiritual realm will cause him to break like a pane of glass. There is one individual who has stayed by his side since he lost his powers. She also doesn't treat him any differently than before. That person comes in the form of long time childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa. She's tried countless times to cheer up the once proud soul reaper. Each time she failed however this time she decides on a more direct approach.

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day at karakura high. Tatsuki is the first to exit the classroom. She retrieves her school bag from her locker. She heads for the front of the school and waits by the gate. A few minutes later she sees Ichigo and runs up to him "Hey Ichigo" He looks at her "Yo Tatsuki what's up"

"I was wondering if you'd like to head to the dojo with me?" he sighs "Sorry Tatsuki not today" He goes to walk past her when she grabs his arm and turns him around. She looks at him with slight anger in her eyes.  
"When are you gonna stop being depressed all the time? I know it sucks that you've been all but cast aside by the soul society and everyone you've fought so hard to protect. However that's no reason to push away the one's who continue to stand by you. I've stayed by your side since the first day we met. I know the real you and I'll be damned if you're going to try to push me away. Now I'm asking you would you accompany me to the dojo for old times sake?" Ichigo looked at her as if giving thought to her proposal "Sure let's go"

(Line Break)

When they reach the dojo Tatsuki unlocks the door and allows Ichigo to enter before entering. She shuts the door behind them before heading into the main part of the dojo. Tatsuki looks to Ichigo "You stay here while I go put on my training GI." She heads off to one of the side room's. Ichigo is left in the middle of the room and decides to look around. He's looking around and starts having flashbacks of his days spent in this dojo. All his matches with Tatsuki none of which he ever won. Well he stood there remembering all the good times he had here, he couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his face. He also didn't notice when Tatsuki came out of the changing room. She exited the changing area to see Ichigo standing in the middle of the dojo with a cast off look in his eyes. She also noticed the smile that was making itself more apparent on his face. She sat there and watched him for a few moments before deciding to break him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Ichigo" His eyes shot back into focus as he turned his head to see Tatsuki in her GI. "You know I forgot how good you looked in that." He immediately realized what he said and turned away from her gaze. Tatsuki stood there stunned for a moment at the compliment she received before finally answering. "Thank you Ichigo" She then went to a mat at the far side of the room. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get on the mat with me." He looked at her "I thought i was just coming here to watch."

she smirks "You afraid I'll leave you crying like before?" He continues to look at her then smirks "Alright Tatsuki you're on" He then moves from his spot and steps onto the same mat as her.

(Line Break)

When the match begins Ichigo falls into a brawler stance whereas Tatsuki enters an offensive karate stance. They begin to circle each other Tatsuki is the first to move running at him to deliver a straight punch. She reaches Ichigo and brings her left fist forward it collides with Ichigo's right forearm. He decides to go for a left rib hook only for her to bring up her right leg and block the incoming punch. They both separate from each other this time Ichigo runs forward to deliver a right jab. She brings up her left arm to block the incoming fist. Ichigo switches this time bringing up his left leg and lands a nice kick to her right side. They both start exchanging blows each landing many good strikes but neither willing to give up ground. Ichigo then delivers a quick knee to her abdomen before sweeping her legs out from under her as she hits the ground. "I believe that's my win"

Tatsuki smirks "I don't think so" In one quick movement she knocks his legs out from under him. He hits the floor and she climbs on him straddling his waist. She brings a fist an inch from his face. "Now than i believe this is my win" Ichigo stares at her for a moment then brings both his hands up. "I concede you win" She drops her fist from his face and smiles at him."See what did I tell you I won again the only difference is you're not crying" Well she continues to boast about her win Ichigo can't help but notice how she's straddling his lap.

"How long do you plan on sitting on me" she stops talking before looking down to see the position there currently in. She blushes slightly before getting up and running for the changing room. When she runs to the changing room Ichigo gets up and removes his shirt to wring out all the sweat. While he continues to look down at his shirt he doesn't hear the door slide open. When Tatsuki slides the door open she looks up to say something but stops when she sees his shirtless body. She starts admiring his toned upper body and chiseled set of abs. she also notices some of the scars he has no doubt from his many battles as a soul reaper. When she stops staring she looks away and coughs. Ichigo looks up and sees her standing there. He quickly puts his shirt back on before walking over to her. "So you ready to go" she looks at him "yeah" They both exit the dojo and Tatsuki locks up.

(Line Break)

Before she can walk away Ichigo calls to her. "Hey let me walk you home it's the least I can do for you after the great match we had." She looks towards him. "Sure sounds good" As they walk off towards Tatsuki's house they enjoy light conversation. When they reach Tatsuki's house they say their good-byes but before Ichigo can set off he hears her call him. He turns to look at her. "Ichigo would you like to come to the dojo with me again tomorrow" he smiles "If we can spar and have matches like we did today just let me know and I'll come to the dojo with you anytime" she smiles "Thanks Ichigo I'll see you tomorrow bye" He waves good-bye and starts his journey home.

(Line Break)

When he reaches the front door of his house he opens the door to see his father and sister's waiting in the living room for him. Isshin stands up "Ichigo you know the rules dinner at the Kurosaki residence is always seven pm your forty five minutes late." Ichigo looked at his father "Sorry dad I was at the dojo with Tatsuki and we lost track of time. I then walked her to her house before I came home. Also I'll most likely be home late again tomorrow I promised I'd join her again at the dojo." Isshin stood there looking at his son he tried his hardest to contain his happiness. Here's his son who left for school this morning with eyes filled with nothing but emptiness. He then comes home after spending a couple of hours with his childhood friend and now you can see a little fire burning in his eyes again. It'll be some time before it's back to the blazing sun but this is a good start. Isshin shakes away his thoughts and addresses Ichigo.

"I'm ok with that just let one of us know when you plan to stay out late so we're not wondering where you are" Ichigo nods and then looks towards the kitchen. "I'm guessing you all waited for me to get home"  
He looks and they all nod "well then I'm here let's eat" they take their seats around the table. Dinner is filled with slight laughter and light conversation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Beta: DazLex

A/N Hello everyone here's chapter two. I want to let you know that my work schedule is hectic. However that doesn't mean I'm ever going to abandon this the only way that's happening is if I die. Also the only true canonical part is Ichigo loses his powers after fighting Aizen two more things Ichigo and Tatsuki's relationship will progress a bit faster due to already knowing each other so well.

Chapter Two

Ichigo awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He hit the snooze button before slowly getting out of bed and staggering towards his closet. He sets his school uniform on the bed before heading into the bathroom to shower. Thirty minutes later he emerges from the bathroom. Heading straight to his room before drying himself off and getting dressed. Ichigo proceeds downstairs to find his father and sister's sitting down for breakfast. "Morning everyone" The twin's look to their brother. "Morning Ichi" Isshin looked up from his paper " Good morning Ichigo" Ichigo joined them at the table to eat before getting up to head off to school. He's stopped at the door by Yuzu he turns around and is handed two cloths with lunch boxes in them. "What's the second lunch for" Yuzu points to the second lunch. "The second ones for Tatsuki can you please give it to her?" Ichigo smiles "Sure" He then exits the house before heading towards school.

(Line Break)

When he arrives at school he sees Tatsuki and calls out to her. She stops and turns around to see Ichigo running towards her.  
"Yo Ichigo how are you doing today?" He smiles. "I'm doing surprisingly well. How are you doing?" "I'm great actually Chizuru hasn't tried to attack Orihime and I get to talk with you so my mornings going great."  
Ichigo gives her a slight smile before remembering something. "Oh yeah before I forget Yuzu wanted me to give you this."  
He fishes around in his bag before pulling out a cloth wrapped lunch box and handing it to her. She looks at the container before handing it back. "Hold onto it for now we'll sit together during lunch I'll take it then."  
He puts it back into his bag. "Sure I'm looking forward to it"

They give each other one last smile before walking into the school. They then head straight for their classroom and enter before taking their seats right next to each other. As they continue talking Ichigo doesn't notice the three pair of eyes watching him. They're all shocked to see him smile and interact with Tatsuki. The first half of the day was agonizingly long. Ichigo almost jumped for joy when the bell rang signaling the start of lunch period. Ichigo got up from his seat and walked over to Tatsuki. "Yo Tatsuki you want to go up to the roof or go sit under the large oak tree near the courtyard?" She thinks for a moment. "Let's go sit under the oak tree" Ichigo and Tatsuki grab their bags before walking out of class and heading towards the courtyard.

Once they reach the tree Ichigo removes a blanket and the two lunches from his bag. He hands one to Tatsuki before spreading the blanket out. While there sitting down chatting there's a group of students looking at them from the roof. "Has anyone else noticed how differently Ichigo is acting today." Uryu nodded "I've noticed as well Orihime, he seems to be returning to his old self." Chad speaks up."Actually Uryu this seems to be a whole new Ichigo just look at him he's smiling and laughing. The three look back towards the two sitting under the tree. Just in time to see Ichigo fall back in a fit of laughter. Soon the bell rings, Ichigo packs up before him and Tatsuki head back into the school for the second half of the day.

The rest of the school day went by in a flash and soon the final bell of the day rang out. Tatsuki and Ichigo grab their bags before walking out of the classroom. Heading for the front gate Ichigo grabs Tatsuki by the arm spinning her around. "So um Tatsuki I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tomorrow and maybe catch a movie my treat" Tatsuki stared at him for a moment before grinning. "Ok Ichigo how's this if you can defeat me in our sparring match today I'll accept your invitation." He smiles at her. "Well then look forward to your first loss against me I'm determined to do anything if it means I can take you out." She smiles back. "Well then I'm looking forward to the match today."

They both share a laugh before walking towards the dojo. Completely ignoring the student's talking behind them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Person's thoughts '

Beta:DazLex

Chapter Three

Ichigo and Tatsuki made it to the dojo. They both enter before Tatsuki runs into the changing room. A few moment's later Tatsuki emerges and throws a bag at him. Ichigo looks down confused. "Go on look inside" Ichigo nods before looking in the bag and to his astonishment there is a white GI. "Why are you giving this to me." Tatsuki's rolls her eyes in mock annoyance. "Well Ichigo if you're going to continue to be my training partner I'd like it if you actually fit the part also I want to see how you look in a GI after so long." Ichigo nods "Makes sense thank you" Tatsuki's smiles "No problem" Ichigo heads off to one of the other changing rooms. A few minutes later he emerges from the room. "How do I look"  
Tatsuki turns around to look at him. "You look great Ichigo how about you do a few moves to see how it feels." Ichigo nods before throwing a few punches and kicks. He then decides to do a few defensive maneuvers before realizing something.  
'These feel almost like my soul reaper cloths there light and breath well it also allows for a large range of motion.' He looks into Tatsuki's eyes before smiling. "Shall we begin" She smiles back "With pleasure"

They make there way over to the middle of the room. Tatsuki drops into a offensive karate stance well Ichigo drops into a stance that Tatsuki doesn't recognize.  
"What's that stance Ichigo I've never seen it before" Ichigo looks down slightly embarrassed. "This is the Feline Honey Blossom style it's very hard to learn Yoruichi taught me after I was forced to fight bare handed during one of my many fights involving the soul society." Tatsuki nods "I see well let's begin three two one fight"

Tatsuki moves forward deciding to initiate the first attack. Ichigo runs forward deciding to meet her halfway. She brings her left fist forward to deliver a jab to Ichigo's chest. Right before it connects Ichigo uses his right hand to strike her forearm causing the jab to miss completely. He then spins around her dropping to the ground balancing on one hand. Ichigo sweeps the feet out from under Tatsuki before using the hand he was balancing on to perform a backflip distancing himself from her. Tatsuki hits the ground before quickly getting up and gazing towards Ichigo. 'He looks really comfortable using this style I need to be careful I don't want him catching me off guard again' Tatsuki gives a quick smile before resuming her stance and moving towards Ichigo. She begins to strike at him again this time paying close attention to his movement's. As time goes on she begins to land hits on him. They spend the next twenty minutes trading blows before Tatsuki goes to deliver a kick to his ribs. Ichigo catches the leg and in one quick motion knocks her other leg out from under her. As she lands on her back he grabs both arms bringing them above her head before sitting on her stomach effectively immobilizing her.

"That's my win looks like we're hanging out tomorrow night." Tatsuki looks into his eyes before grinning. "Sure can't wait for our date." Ichigo's grip loosens at hearing the word date just enough for Tatsuki to wrestle her hands free. She pushes him back just enough to use her feet to kick him off of her.  
"That wasn't fair" Tatsuki starts laughing "Most things are fair and legal in a sparring match." Ichigo playfully scowls "But the match was over." Tatsuki laughs harder at Ichigo's face. "True, come on get ready I want a rematch." Ichigo nods before getting up they continue to spar for several more hours. As they stop to catch their breath they look at the clock before looking at each other and running into the respective changing areas. Five minutes later they emerge grabbing their stuff and locking up before walking towards Tatsuki's house.

(Line Break)

When they arrive at Tatsuki's house they say their good-byes. "Thanks again for coming with me Ichigo it means a lot." Ichigo smiles "No problem Tatsuki I enjoy spending time with you. I'll be here at six tomorrow to pick you up that will give us enough time to have dinner before catching a movie." She smiles back "Alright Ichigo I'll see you tomorrow then good night." Ichigo waves to her "Good night Tatsuki" Ichigo continues to his house arriving fifteen minutes later.

(Line Break)

As he enters he sees his father waiting for him on the couch. "I'm sorry I'm so late we got lost in our matches so we didn't notice when it started getting dark out." Isshin stand's up from the couch. "Ichigo I'm not angry at you in fact it's the complete opposite I'm overjoyed that you're out living again. I know how it must of felt to give up a part of your soul I did it to save your mother from committing soul suicide." Ichigo's face contorts in anger "Then why did you abandon me like everyone else I could've used the support of my friend's and father to help with the transition back to a normal life. Instead when all was over I felt betrayed by almost everyone that I fought to protect the only people who stayed by my side until my powers were gone were Urahara and Yoruichi. Everyone else tried to push me away. I died twice during my time as a soul reaper I felt like dying a third time just so I could see everyone again.

Isshin walked over and embraced his son.  
"This is all my fault I wanted to see what you could do with the situation that was presented to you. I told the soul society and your friends to distance themselves from you because you wanted a chance at a normal life. I forgot that at the time you were still a fifteen year old boy I figured with all you had accomplished you would adjust rather well but after seeing you slowly turn into a shell of your former self I avoided you out of my own guilt." Isshin started crying "Ichigo I'm truly sorry can you ever forgive me" Ichigo shrugs out of his father's embrace and turns around. Isshin crumbled to the floor while continuing to apologize. Until Ichigo finally turns around. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you put me through however I should thank you."  
Isshin stand's up as the tears stopped falling. "Why are you thanking me for the hell I put you through?" Ichigo gives a genuine smile "I'm thanking you because after everything that has happened I'm now starting to remember the feeling of true happiness. I've spent two days with Tatsuki and I feel like I did when mom was still alive she brings the old me to the surface. I can't help but show my more vulnerable side around her. She never gave up on me and soon her light penetrated the dark world I became trapped in."

Isshin looks into his sons eyes as he speaks and is surprised to see the raging inferno that hides behind them. "I'm glad you found someone worth living for. I hope this doesn't change anything between us if it does I don't mind if you hate me but try to act civil around the girls." Ichigo chuckled "I don't hate you I'm more pissed off than anything but I could never hate you." Isshin hugs Ichigo before letting go and gesturing towards the couch. They both sit down. "Hey dad can I borrow a dress shirt and dress pants." Isshin looked at his son confused. "Why do you need them?" Ichigo scratches the back of his neck blushing slightly. "I'm taking Tatsuki to dinner and a movie tomorrow night and I'd like to dress up for the occasion." Isshin smiles "So you asked Tatsuki out on a date and want to dress to impress is that about right?"  
Ichigo looked away before nodding

"Don't be embarrassed me and your mother knew it was bound to happen eventually." It was now Ichigo's turn to be confused. "How could you and mom know this would happen." Isshin gives a slight chuckle. "Really Ichigo it wasn't that hard to see once you and Tatsuki met you two became inseparable. You did everything together. You two would spend hours outside playing and if it was raining you two played house with one of Tatsuki's baby dolls there's times when we found both of you asleep in her bed with the baby between the two of you. You each had an arm draped over it as if to protect it. I should have pictures somewhere." Ichigo sat still allowing the information to sink in after a moment he gets up and rubs the back of his head.

"Thanks for telling me all this dad" Isshin gives his son another smile. "No problem Ichigo now off to bed you have a long day ahead of you I'll put the cloths on a hanger outside your door for when you get home."  
Ichigo smiled back "Thanks dad goodnight"  
"goodnight Ichigo"


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Beta:DazLex

Chapter Four

Ichigo wakes to the sound of birds chirping. He turns over to look at his clock noticing he woke up half an hour early. He gets out of bed smiling. "Today's the day" He gathers his clothes before heading into the shower. Ichigo steps out of the bathroom half an hour later. Using the extra time he has he ventures downstairs to spend some time with his family. "Good morning everyone" The twin's look to their brother. "Good morning Ichigo." Before returning to their food. Isshin looks at his son smiling. "Morning Ichigo" Ichigo heads to the kitchen grabbing some breakfast from the stove before sitting down at the table.  
"Yuzu I'll be home late tonight so don't worry about cooking me dinner." Yuzu looks back at her brother. "Okay Ichigo but if you don't mind me asking what are your plans for tonight" Before Ichigo can speak Isshin opens his mouth. "He's going on a date with Tatsuki." Ichigo looks to his father glaring but Isshin just ignores him. Both Yuzu and Karin are ecstatic to hear about their brother having a date. Ichigo takes this as his time to leave. Thanking Yuzu for breakfast and telling the twins to have a good day at school. He heads out towards his own school.

(Line Break)

When Ichigo gets to school he sees Tatsuki waiting at the gates for him. "Yo Tatsuki good morning" She turns her head to look at him. "Morning Ichigo how are you?" He smiles at her. "I'm doing well today how are you?" She gives him a smile back. "I'm doing great thanks for asking." As Ichigo got closer to her he notices the dirt on her uniform. "Tatsuki why does your uniform have dirt on it" She looks down at her uniform then back at him. "Some guy tried to make a pass at me when I declined he tried to get physical so I dropped him on his ass.

Ichigo nods in understanding. They head into class before the bell rings. The day dragged on longer than normal. Ichigo and Tatsuki had lunch together before heading back for the second half of the day. When the final bell rings Tatsuki was the first out of the class. She heads for the courtyard wanting to get home as fast as possible. Before she is stopped by a group of highschool guy's. One guy steps forward before looking Tatsuki in the eye's. "The names Ren are you the one who beat down my pal here?" Ren put his hand on the shoulder of the man who just stepped forward. Tatsuki took a moment to recognise the man before smirking. "Yeah I was the one who beat down your friend. He shouldn't of tried to get rough with me."  
Ren took another step forward. "You think you're something special don't you well allow me to knock you down a few pegs.  
Ren throws a punch towards Tatsuki but before it can land it's caught by a tall male with spiky orange hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo pushes the guy away glaring at him. "Is she your girlfriend or something." Ichigo smirks "You could say that" Ren glares at him "Well that bitch beat down one of my friend's and I've come to pay her back for it."  
Ichigo's smirk turned into a scowl taking a deep breath he looks back at Tatsuki his eyes glowing a sky blue color. "Step aside Tatsuki I'll deal with this." Tatsuki looked into his eyes surprised at what she saw decided not to argue instead just nodded to him. Ichigo took another step forward. "You want a fight well you got one."

Ren smirked "Are you stupid or something there's ten of us and only one of you."  
Ichigo starts laughing. "What's so funny" Ichigo stops laughing and glares at Ren.  
"The only stupid ones here are you. If you had even the tiniest brain in that skull of yours you would of brought more people.  
Ichigo then falls into a stance that has Tatsuki's eyes slightly widen. 'He plan's on using a style of hakuda against normal thugs'

Ichigo runs forward closing the gap between himself and the leader. Ren throws a punch hoping to catch Ichigo in the face. Ichigo pushes the arm aside delivering an open palm strike just under his chin forcing him off the ground quickly spinning around delivering an elbow to Ren's midsection. As the other nine see their leader hit the ground they rush at Ichigo hell bent on avenging Ren's defeat. Ichigo moves around the nine delivering heavy palm strikes while avoiding their fists and using their own momentum against them. After a few minutes the rest of the thugs were on the ground in pain. As Ichigo went to turn around Ren got up running at him fist back ready to deliver a heavy punch. Ichigo stands his ground waiting for Ren to close the gap and when he does. Ichigo avoids the punch by ducking under the fist delivering a palm strike to his chest before moving behind Ren knocking his feet out from under him using the hand he balanced on to back flip away from him. As the nine got up to help their leader Ichigo spoke in a tone that sent shivers down all their spines. "Had enough" The group tries to rush him again but Ren sticks his arms out. "I see this is a fight we can't win even with the numbers in our favor we will leave I hope to never cross paths with you again." Ichigo gives a slight grin. "As do I now get out of my school."

Ichigo turns towards Tatsuki to see a shocked look on her face. He decides to wave his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Tatsuki you alright?" Tatsuki looks him in the eyes. "You ended that without receiving a single scratch." He looks himself over before chuckling. "I guess I did I was so caught up in the fight I didn't notice." Tatsuki laughed. "You know with so many student's seeing you fight today you can forget about maintaining that image and reputation you spent so long crafting." Ichigo shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares the only opinion I care about in school is yours. I never have and never will care what other people think of me."

They share a quick laugh before Ichigo hugs her. "I'll see you tonight bye for now." She hugs him back. "See you at six" They release each other both heading towards their designated paths both looking forward to tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Beta:DazLex

Chapter Five

Ichigo arrives home looking around before heading up to his room. Grabbing a pair of boxers he walks across the hall into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. An hour later he walks out of the bathroom walking back into his room. Once he finishes drying himself off. Ichigo grabs the white button up shirt and grey dress pants from his door. After getting dressed he slipped on a pair of socks before putting the black dress shoes his father also left him on. Once he was dressed Ichigo decided to kill some time heading downstairs and turning on the television. Ten minutes before he planned on leaving he hears his family come from the clinic in the back of the house. When they enter the living room Karin and Yuzu start laughing. "What's so funny?" Karin continues to laugh as Yuzu gets a little control over herself. "You're the funny one Ichigo" Karin stops laughing "We're always used to the casual way you dress we thought you were going to wear a t-shirt and jeans on this date." Yuzu gives Ichigo a smile. "We weren't expecting you to get all dressed up it's a nice change though." Ichigo smiles back at her. "Thanks Yuzu" Ichigo looks down at his watch before jumping up and heading for the door. "Ichigo" He turns around to catch a pair of keys being tossed to him. "Take the good car also have fun tonight." Ichigo thanked his father before heading into the garage. Getting into the blue Chevy cobalt before driving off. He decides to stop at the local florist shop before continuing towards Tatsuki's house.

When he arrives he exits the vehicle walking up to her door and knocking. A moment later the door opens leaving Ichigo stunned. The usual tomboy was gone being replaced by a woman with her long black hair styled into a bun. She wears a red dress that flows down to her knees. She was also wearing a pair of black heels. Ichigo continued to stare before scratching the back of his head. He then hands her the single white rose. "You look beautiful Tatsuki" Tatsuki took the rose before smiling at the compliment. "Thank you Ichigo, I gotta say you look good yourself." He smiles at her. "Thank you"

Ichigo then extends his arm offering his hand. She grabs his hand while he leads her down the stairs to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door for her after letting her in he closes it behind her before heading over to the driver side. As they left towards their destination tatsuki couldn't help but be a tad curious. "Where are we going for dinner?" He glances over to her for a quick second and smiles. "You'll see"

(Line Break)

A few minutes later Ichigo pulls into the parking lot of a regal looking building with a large fountain in front of the entrance. Tatsuki is shocked. "This is the most expensive and high class restaurant in Karakura town how did you get reservations for this place on such short notice." "I helped the owner a while back. I took care of these thugs that were harassing his customers and causing other types of trouble, the owner said he owed me one so I called in a favor." Tatsuki was amazed by Ichigo's willingness to help anyone even stranger's. Ichigo parked the car before getting out and heading over to Tatsuki's door to let her out. They enter the restaurant and are greeted by a female. "Name please" "Ichigo Kurosaki" She looks down at her book before nodding. "Right this way Mr. Kurosaki" She leads them to a table which was adorned with a white tablecloth, two ceramic plates, two sets of silverware, two champagne glasses, and a bottle of champagne. Ichigo pulls out the chair and ushers Tatsuki to sit down before pushing her in and taking a seat as well. "Your waiter will be here shortly with your menus please enjoy yourself." They thank the woman.

Shortly after a young man approaches the table handing them the menus. "Good evening my name is Caillen I'll be your server tonight please take your time looking over the menu and call me when you're ready to order. Ichigo and Tatsuki thank him before looking over the menu. After five minutes they decide and Ichigo calls Caillen over. "Excuse me Caillen we're ready to order." Caillen approaches the table. "What can I get for you tonight." "I'll have a salad with romaine lettuce cucumbers shredded steak and chicken with blue cheese dressing" Caillen nodded before looking to Ichigo. " And for you sir" Ichigo closed his menu. "I'll have a caesar style salad with shredded steak and sauteed mushrooms tossed in a citrus wine vinaigrette" The waiter nods. "I'll have your food out shortly" He heads into the kitchen.

Ichigo grabs the champagne and pops the cork pouring some in both his and Tatsuki's glass he then raises his glass motioning for her to do the same after she raises hers he speaks. "Here's to our first date and hopefully many more to come." She smiles at him before they tap their glasses together. Each taking a sip. "Hey Ichigo can I ask you something." Ichigo gives her a smile "Sure Tatsuki anything." She smiles back "When did you start having feelings for me?" Ichigo scratches the back of his head before answering. "I believe it was the last year I was in karate with you I started feeling something more besides friendship however at that time I was too young and innocent to understand the feelings. Soon after the feelings started my mother died which caused me to cut off most of my emotions to help deal with the pain. Then when things started to get better and those feelings started to return. I met Rukia I soon had to hide my feelings again. Then after I defeated Aizen I closed my feelings off completely not knowing how to cope with being powerless and also having most of my friend's and family abandon me. But you never gave up on me and you quickly dug up those feelings I had for you."

Tatsuki was stunned she didn't think Ichigo held feelings for her from so long ago but she was happy to know that he had such strong feelings for her. "I've wanted to date you for a while now however you were never around due to your soul reaper work so I could never act on my feelings." Ichigo looks at her. "I'm actually glad you couldn't act on them it would have been to painful for me to turn you down." Tatsuki looks at him confused. "Why would you of turned me down." Ichigo takes a sip of his champagne before speaking. "Aizen was a man who would do anything to get what he wants. If he found out about our relationship he would of kidnapped and used you as leverage to get me to do what he wants." Tatsuki's looks even more confused. "But when he tried that with Orihime you rushed into Hueco Mundo to rescue her." Ichigo shakes his head. "That was part of a much larger plan created by Kisuke Urahara. If Aizen kidnapped you and threatened your life I'd have no choice but to do his bidding even if it meant turning my blade on soul society your safety comes first I lost one woman I loved I won't lose you."

Tatsuki was amazed also very flattered at what Ichigo said however before she could say anything Caillen arrived with their salads. She decides to wait till later to comment on what Ichigo just told her. They both started to eat enjoying the beginning of the date.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Person's thoughts '

Beta:DazLex

Chapter Six

Once Ichigo and Tatsuki finished their food and Ichigo payed. They returned to the car and headed towards the movie theater. Arriving ten minutes later they walk inside and head for the ticket booth. "How can I help you tonight." Ichigo and Tatsuki look over the movies before deciding on Avatar.  
"Two tickets for Avatar please." The young woman behind the desk grabs the tickets before handing them to Ichigo. "Have a good night and enjoy the movie." Both Ichigo and Tatsuki thank her before walking up to the snack bar. "What can I get you" Ichigo motions for Tatsuki to go first "I'll have a large sprite with two shots of strawberry flavoring." The worker looks to Ichigo. "I'll have a medium popcorn and large doctor pepper." When the man turns around to get their snacks Ichigo looks at Tatsuki. "I thought you hated strawberries." Tatsuki starts to giggle. "I used to times change I mean I am on a date with you mister strawberry." Ichigo looked at her then shook his head. "You spent too much time with Rukia my name doesn't mean strawberry it means." Tatsuki playfully rolls her eyes. "I know I know it means one who protects but I gotta admit your face was priceless though." She starts laughing "Yeah yeah laugh it up just remember I know most of your embarrassing secrets it would be a shame if they ended up on the school website." Ichigo starts laughing uncontrollably as Tatsuki goes from laughing to having a slightly worried slightly angry look on her face. "That's not very nice Ichigo." She says as she kicks him in the shin. As he hops on one leg he speaks.  
"Jeez not only did you pick up the nickname you also picked up Rukia's way of punishing someone taller than her."  
Tatsuki keeps laughing as the man came back with their snacks. "Two large sodas and a medium popcorn that will be eight dollars."

Ichigo pays before they head into the theater area. They decide to sit in the back seeing as the theater is surprisingly empty. When the movie starts they get comfortable. During one part of the movie where Jake sully and Nettiri bond. Tatsuki lays her head on his shoulder while Ichigo moves his arm to her opposite shoulder pulling her a bit closer. Neither notices due to being so engrossed in the movie. Once it ends Ichigo and Tatsuki finally realize how close they are to each other but don't care. They continue to hold hands as they leave the cinema and get in the car driving off. While driving Tatsuki notices they were heading farther from either house. "Ichigo our houses are in the other direction." Ichigo quickly looks over at her. "I'm aware who said this date was over after dinner and a movie." She nods before turning her attention back to the road.

(Line Break)

A few minutes later they pull up to the beach Ichigo lets Tatsuki out before retrieving three blanket's from the trunk. He grabs Tatsuki by the hand leading her down on to the sand as they find a spot Ichigo hands her one blanket. Using another to lay out on the sand before grabbing her hand again and leading her to sit down on the blanket next to him. They each wrap a blanket around themselves before gazing up at the stars. Thirty minutes later before either spoke. "Hey Ichigo can you tell me about one of the toughest battles you had to face as a soul reaper." Ichigo shifts slightly so he doesn't have to turn his head.  
"Sure" He takes a breath before starting his story. "One of the toughest battles I had was against a man by the name of Kokuto he was a sinner which is a being from hell. He appeared when another group of sinners tried to kidnap Yuzu and Karin. Kokuto saved Karin but Yuzu was taken back to hell with them it was at that moment their leader told me to follow them to hell if I wanted to save her. After Orihime healed us Kokuto explained how he was a sinner and offered to take us there. Uryu, Rukia, Renji, and I followed him into hell. We first had to fight the guards of hell to get to the lower levels during the fight me and Kokuto were separated from the rest of the group. We made it to the fourth level of hell where Yuzu was being held Kokuto fought off the lackeys while I fought the leader. Once I defeated him I was then run through by the same blade Kokuto carried. As he ripped the sword from my chest his little act became undone. I then found out this was all part of his plan so I would free him from hell. Rukia, Uryu,and Renji appeared each being cut down. In that moment I let my instincts guide me as I slashed away at him. Soon he got bored appearing in front of the cage Yuzu was in he removed her showing me that the chains of hell were forming on her body before dropping her towards the lava. In a burst of speed I appeared and caught her before disappearing then reappearing on the ground. At that moment my anger and new found hatred for him boiled over allowing my inner hollow to take control. I don't know what happened during that time but Renji told me I was strong enough to break the chains of hell which were believed to be unbreakable I then collapsed the gates before Renji used a kido to send me and Yuzu back to the human world. I was found by the soul reapers and directed to a medical tent a moment later Orihime appearing she activated her powers however she couldn't reject the chains. It didn't make any Sense she has the capability to reject death itself but could not get rid of the chains. As I started to feel hopeless Yuzu started to glow before the chains receded and she started to breathe again. I understood that this was hell giving my sister back in order for me to help them. So I decided to head back into hell to confront Kokuto one more time and save Uryu, Renji, and Rukia. When we started to fight again I soon understood I was outmatched. He stabbed me in the abdomen before threatening to kidnap Yuzu and Karin again if I didn't fight him with all my strength. At that moment I nearly lost myself to my inner hollow again before I was struck by a kushinada. Instead of dying the kushinada turned into spirit particles and started fussing with my body. Once the transformation was complete I cut the chains of Rukia, Renji and Uryu freeing them before defeating Kokuto. Sending him to the lowest depths of hell for all eternity. Once we all got out of hell the gates were repaired putting an end to all the madness.

Tatsuki was amazed but what she just heard. "So let me get this straight you fought through hell to save your sister then decided to go back in to rescue our friend's. Is there any length you won't go to save or protect someone." He chuckles "You think that's amazing you should hear about me, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Ganju and Yoruichi invading the base of the thirteen court guard squads to stop Rukia from being executed." Tatsuki looks at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you tell me that one to." He looks at her and smiles. "Yeah"

Before he started she shifted herself so she was sitting between his legs with her head against his chest. He started the story and the next hour was filled with Ichigo telling her of some of the people he met and battles he fought. Ichigo checked his watch.  
"I think it's time to get you home Tatsuki."  
She looked up at him before grabbing his arm and looking at his watch. "Wow it got late." They both get up and gather the blankets before going to the car. Ichigo drives to Tatsuki's house letting her out of the car and walking her to her front door

"I enjoyed our date, Good night Tatsuki."  
He turns around to walk away suddenly feeling nervous before hearing his name. He turns around to speak but is cut off as Tatsuki's lips connect with his own. Time seems to slow for the two before Tatsuki pulls away. "I had an amazing night I can't wait till next time, good night Ichigo." She turns around heading into her home. Ichigo stands there frozen before a large smile forms on his face. He gets back in the car and heads home.

(Line Break)

When he arrives he fishes his keys out of his pocket unlocking the door before stepping inside and relocking the door behind him. Ichigo goes to head upstairs before he hears a cough from the living room. Looking over he sees his dad sitting down and motioning for him to come sit. Ichigo reluctantly complies sitting across from him. "So what are you still doing up I figured you be in bed already." Isshin grins.  
"I should of been anyway how did your date go?" He looks at his father. "It was great I'm thinking about bringing her to the carnival next weekend, but that doesn't answer my question." Isshin smirked "There was a particularly strong hollow that appeared so I decided to deal with it." Ichigo looked at his father confused. "I thought you weren't going to talk about the spiritual world around me." Isshin smiled. "I decided there's no longer a reason why I can't talk with you about it you set out and did what I hoped you would you found happiness in something other than fighting hollows or spending time with your soul reaper friend's. So how was your first kiss?"

Ichigo's face turned red. "How did you know?" Isshin's smile widens. "I might of seen it happen when coming back from purifying the hollow." Isshin stands up stretching and offering his hand to his son. Ichigo takes the hand and is pulled up from the couch. "Hey dad if it's alright with you I'd like you to keep the spiritual world from me for a little bit longer. I'd like to enjoy human life and my relationship with Tatsuki a bit longer." Isshin gives him a hug. "Sure Ichigo" He then slaps Ichigo on the shoulder. "Now off to bed we can talk more tomorrow if you would like, good night Ichigo." Ichigo hugs him back. "Good night dad" When Ichigo heads up stairs Isshin starts thinking. 'You've matured so much over the year, it might be almost time to tell you of your mother however that can wait till later I'm proud of you Ichigo.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N: This is where it will drift more from cannon and take a more au turn.

Beta:DazLex

Chapter Seven

The next morning Tatsuki awoke with a smile on her face remembering what transpired the night before. She gets out of bed before gathering some cloths and heading into the shower. Thirty minutes pass before she steps out of the bathroom. A loose fitting blue tee and matching Capri's adorn her body a towel around her neck as she finishes drying her hair. She descends the stairs looking to the clock. "I've got one hour till I have to teach my karate class." She decides to have a bowl of cereal before leaving for the dojo. A few minutes later Tatsuki puts the bowl in the sink. Heading out the door towards the dojo. During her walk she decides to stop at Ichigo's to see if he wants to join her. She knocks on the door.

A few seconds pass before the man she wants to see opens the front door with a smile on his face. "Good morning Ichigo." He hugs her. "Morning Tatsuki would you like to come in." She returns the hug. "Sorry Ichigo maybe another time I came here to ask If you wanted to join me at the dojo to watch and maybe help with my class today." Ichigo rubs the back of his head before giving her an almost child like grin. "Sure Tatsuki just give me a moment to grab my stuff." He runs upstairs grabbing his gi and putting it in a bag. He goes back downstairs slipping his shoes on. He calls out to his family before following Tatsuki out the door. They head for the dojo.

(Line Break)

When they reach the dojo they go into separate changing rooms emerging at the same time. Ichigo follows behind Tatsuki as she makes her way to the front of the class.  
"Good morning class today we have a guest his name is Ichigo Kurosaki he will be joining us today so treat him nicely also he's one of the few people who are capable of fighting on par with me." When Tatsuki stops speaking she overhears a few of the girls talking about how handsome Ichigo is. Tatsuki clears her throat to gain the classes attention. "Alright class I'd like you to form pairs one focus on attacking well the other tries to defend every ten minutes switch roles if you require any form of instruction feel free to ask Ichigo or myself for assistance."

All the students break into pairs before finding a nice spot to start. Thirty minutes pass before students start calling them over for pointers or to check on their form. Tatsuki notices how most of the girls called over Ichigo to help them. Tatsuki feels a pang of jealously starting to tear at her heart. Her irritation soon gets the better of her. She notices Ichigo's back is turned with a devilish grin she starts to move silently towards him. Once in range she delivers a kick to the right side of his head hoping to catch him off guard. The entire room was amazed when while continuing to explain to a student what she is doing wrong he brings his left arm up catching her ankle in mid kick with his left hand. He turns and smiles at her before sweeping her other leg out from under her causing her to hit the ground hard. She groans in pain before looking up to Ichigo seeing his arm extended offering his hand. She grabs his hand but is surprised when he pulls her into a hug. "Nice try Tatsuki." She looks into his eyes. "How did you know your back was turned the whole time." Ichigo chuckles "It's one of the permanent side effects that came with fusing with my soul reaper and inner hollow even after my powers were gone I still have the ability to sense killing intent when it's directed at me." Tatsuki gave a playful pout. "Oh so I can't sneak up on you that's disappointing." Ichigo holds her tighter. "There's no need to be jealous of these girls they don't hold a candle to you. Just simmer down and take a short break I'll lead the class for now." She nods.

He walks to the front of the class while Tatsuki takes a seat off to the side near the wall. Ichigo spoke in a stern voice as he addressed the class. "Students get into five lines of four." As the class moves to do this he keeps speaking. "I've watched the twenty of you over the first hour you all still need some improvements in the basics of karate. I'll split you up into five teams of four two that need to work on defense and two that need to work on offense. Once the teams are set two of you will attack while the other two defend keep this up for twenty minutes then switch. Keep an eye on your opponent if you notice them doing something different than what you've already learned as a class tell them and help them correct it dismissed."

After Ichigo picked the teams and they started he walked over to Tatsuki and sat down next to her. He notices she's deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Tatsuki." She looks over at him "Nothing much I'm amazed how easily you picked up on their faults and the things they need to work on. You immediately took charge of the class like a real instructor would." He smiles at her. "I picked up these skills during my time as a soul reaper more often than not I was leading Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia and Renji into battle so I learned to pick up on these things so I could let them know. I was their leader and I wanted to make sure they could appropriately defend themselves also I was asked on multiple occasions to help train some of the new recruits this is actually one of two methods I used to train them."

Tatsuki looks to her students. "What was the other method?" Ichigo gives a slight chuckle. "The other method was them surrounding me while working together to try and land a hit on me. It taught them teamwork but also what to do when facing off against an opponent that was stronger then them. I also did similar training with the lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads. She raised an eyebrow. "How did that go?" Ichigo rubs the back of his head. "It was easy at first until Renji and Rukia started telling them about my fighting style. They soon cornered me until I released my bankai by the end only Rukia who activated her shikai and Renji who was in bankai remained standing. I decided to call the match but not before having some fun I raised my hand to my face as if I was going to hollowfy. Just seeing the looks of worry on their faces made it all worth it. I then put my hand up and called it a draw saying I didn't have enough spirit energy to continue. They both knew the real reason but they didn't say anything." Tatsuki looks him in the eyes. "What was the real reason you stopped the fight." Ichigo smiles "I didn't want to make fools out of them also I figured the fight went on long enough so that's the reason I ended it in truth I could've kept going." Tatsuki was amazed "Where would you rank yourself in power." Ichigo put his hand to his chin thinking for a moment. "Spiritual pressure wise I was at least head captain level but right before I lost my powers I was on a completely different level. In Aizen's final form the head captain couldn't feel his energy and even in his final form aizen couldn't feel my energy so as Aizen put it I became a true transcendent being." Again Tatsuki was left amazed. She then leaned into him. "You're amazing you know that." Ichigo looked down at her. "Tell me something I don't know." They share a quick laugh before turning their attention back to the class deciding it was time to focus on the students. 


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Beta:DazLex

Chapter Eight

Two more hours pass before Tatsuki calls for the end of class. As they move towards her she starts talking. "Alright everyone you all did great today you've improved quite a bit. Now before you all go there was another reason I brought Ichigo with me today. Ichigo will explain he also has something to say." Ichigo takes a step forward. "You all did great today. Now I want to ask you if I can become one of your permanent instructor's this is your decision as students to say if I'm good enough or not. With a raise of hands who wants me to stay as an instructor?" At once all twenty hands shot up giving Ichigo his answer.  
"Alright then looks like you have a new instructor. Now then Tatsuki and I are going to spar so all of you can see where these classes will lead you if you keep training. If you'd all stand to the side we can get started." Everyone moved to the side while Tatsuki distanced herself from Ichigo they shared a quick glance at each other before bowing and both getting in identical stances.

Ichigo moved first, closing the gap he decides to throw a left jab. Tatsuki seeing the fist coming crosses her arms blocking the punch. She then grabs his arm pulling him closer while delivering a knee strike. Ichigo being off balanced couldn't block in time the knee caught him in the lower sternum he grimaced in pain but recovered using his free hand to deliver an open palm strike to free himself before moving away. He then changes stances bringing himself low to the ground almost crouching. Tatsuki runs forward when she reaches him she uses her left leg to deliver a kick to his head she was surprised when instead of dodging he caught it then delivered a two finger strike to the back of her knee at that moment Tatsuki feels her entire left leg go numb. when Ichigo lets her leg go she was forced to use her right leg to keep up right after she backs away. Ichigo runs forward while still staying close to the ground when he reaches her she throws a right punch. Ichigo moves around the punch and Tatsuki before delivering another two finger strike between her shoulder and torso causing her arm to go limp. as she stands there stunned Ichigo knocks her right leg from under her causing her to fall. He catches her and set her on the ground before talking.

"Do you give up Tatsuki?"she looks up at him then laughed. "Yeah Ichigo I give it's not like i can fight you now anyway." As Ichigo pulls Tatsuki up the students start to clap and complement the two on their performance. Soon the students leave and Tatsuki decides to confront Ichigo. "What the hell was that Ichigo? Ichigo turns to look at her. "What do you mean?" She gives him an angry glare. "Don't play dumb what did you do to my arm and leg." Ichigo smiles. "Oh that it's a style of fighting that requires extensive knowledge on where the pressure points are in the body. Then you need to know the right amount of force to put in your strike to shut it down temporarily. It's a style of fighting I developed over the last few years. It's highly dangerous though too much force and you can close them permanently." She frowns at him. "Why would you develop such a dangerous fighting style." He rubs the back of his head.  
"I developed it because Yoruichi always told me I should find a style that fit me the best but i could never find one. So instead I made my own. I didn't know how dangerous it was until I nearly closed one in Renji's arm permanently. After that Kisuke made a false body so I could practice without hurting anyone. After two years I finally perfected it. So there is no chance of me messing up." Tatsuki looks at him before nodding. "We should get changed." Ichigo nods his head. "Yeah"  
They both head for the changing rooms coming out a few minutes later. Tatsuki locks up the dojo before she turns to Ichigo.  
"Thanks for coming today you helped quite a bit and the class seems to have taken a liking to you." He gives her a quick hug.  
"I'll say they all really want me to come back and it's no big deal it's a win win for me I get to spend time with you and help people learn to protect themselves." "Aww there's that innocent softie I fell in love with all those years ago. It's great to see this side of you again I missed that smile."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile wider. "I'm glad I finally got the girl I fell in love with all those years ago and to share my regained happiness with you." Ichigo then moves closer to Tatsuki before capturing her lips in his. After a short time they part each saying their goodbyes before going in different directions. Tatsuki towards her house and Ichigo towards a familiar part of town.

(Line Break)

Soon Ichigo rounds the corner to head down an alleyway at the end stands a candy shop made entirely of wood. When Ichigo approaches the shop and knocks he is greeted by a tall burly man. "Good afternoon Ichigo how have you been?" Ichigo extends his hand for the man to shake it. "Good afternoon Tessai I've been good. How are you?" Tessai grabs his hand and shakes it. "I'm doing great Ichigo do you need something." Ichigo lowers his head. "Yeah is Kisuke here I'd like to talk to him." Tessai raises a brow at this but decides not to pry. "Of course he is come in while I call for him." Ichigo walks into the shop while Tessai disappears into the store. A few minutes later a man in a green striped bucket hat comes from the back

"Well Ichigo this is a surprise I didn't think I'd see you again. It's good to see you what can I help you with." Ichigo takes a quick glance at Kisuke before lowering his head again. "It's good to see you as well I'm sorry for not coming by to visit is Yoruichi here I have a few questions for you guys."  
At that moment a purple haired woman walked into the room. "Hello Ichigo it's been awhile." Ichigo doesn't look at her.  
"Yes it has, can we take this to the back room?" they head to the backroom and took their seats before Ichigo lowered his head onto the table. "I'm sorry for not visiting you guys even after you two never gave up on me. I distanced myself from you because i was ashamed of myself then i became afraid about what you would think of the shell of a man I became and I couldn't bear to see your disappointed faces. So I avoided you can you ever forgive me?"

Ichigo was surprised when he felt two sets of arms embrace him. "You have nothing to be sorry for I told you that my shop would always be open to you and I meant it you're like a son to me and Yoruichi it hurt that you never visited but I'd never hold it against you I don't know what Isshin was thinking when he made the decision to keep you from the spiritual world after you lost your powers." Ichigo lifts his head off the table to look at Kisuke and Yoruichi.  
"I don't know what he was thinking but that's besides the point you had no reason to be afraid. We would never be disappointed in you we would of helped you get thru it if you came to us as Kisuke said you're like a son to us we would of found a way to help you unlike your father we will never abandon you." Ichigo looked into their eyes. "You knew what dad did." Kisuke Pat's him on the back. "Of course we did he approached us about it. Yoruichi then cut in. "However Kisuke and I flat out told him we were not going to be apart of this plan you experienced more in a year then most soul reapers experience in a lifetime. We knew this plan would damage you and we wanted no part in it.

Ichigo started to cry after hearing that. "I'm sorry about everything I should've come sooner I knew you would never abandon me but my fears just got the better of me." Kisuke gives him a genuine smile. "I said it was okay Ichigo. Sadly I was too busy to visit you directly but I always found time to leave some candy and books on your desk for you. Ichigo looked at him with a slight smile. "That was you I always wondered where it came from thank you." Kisuke gives him another hug. "No problem Ichigo."  
Ichigo was then pulled into a tighter hug by Yoruichi. "I was able to take a more active role. I was always there when you needed me the most remember when you were sitting under the tree near the river and a black cat approached you." Ichigo's eyes widened. "That was you I was petting that cat for like six hours I even said how the cat reminded me of an old friend and teacher that I missed dearly." Yoruichi gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes it was me that's why I brushed up against you after you said those things that was me saying that I'm here for you." Ichigo hugged her before looking at them.

"So after everything even me not visiting you. You never gave up on me I don't know what to say I was so sure you turned your back on me like everyone else you both helped me through it. I started to look forward to the books and Yoruichi was always there when I was at my lowest point. Thank you both very much for being there for me." Kisuke gives him another Pat on the back. "No problem Ichigo." While Yoruichi just gives him another hug. "It's no big deal Ichigo but from now on if there's a problem come to us we will help you." Ichigo gives them a huge smile. "Okay I will now I think it's time for my questions. I want you two to take turns training me again. I don't care if my powers ever return but I have these skills and I refuse to let them rust any longer so what do you say." Yoruichi gives a big grin. "I'd be overjoyed to train you again I'm sure your hakuda and hand to hand skills need some work still." Kisuke nods while hiding a grin with his hat. "I see no problem with it but I also recommend you join your school's kendo club kendo is a good place to learn discipline." Ichigo gives another smile. "I will and thank you both for this also Kisuke can you make me two special swords one that looks like my shikai and one that looks like my bankai I'd like to have familiar weapons to work with." Kisuke nods "Sure thing Ichigo you'll start tomorrow with Yoruichi it will take about a week to forge your blades is that ok." Ichigo gives Kisuke a hug. "That's great Kisuke thank you both again for this I'll see you tomorrow. "  
Once Ichigo was gone Yoruichi turns to Kisuke. "What are you thinking." He gives a large smile. "Who knows you'll just have to wait." She rolls her eyes. "Of course but I can't believe that was the same Ichigo we knew he was happy and smiling I think I need to investigate what he's been up to recently." Kisuke laughs "Well you do that I'm going to start on his blades so many possibilities so little time."  



	9. Chapter 9

Shadow Lifted

Beta:DazLex

A/N: Sorry guys I was having a rough time and also I was trying to think up a good training session.

Chapter Nine

Ichigo awoke the next morning early to get ready to head off to Urahara's shop. He got out of bed and looks through his closet. After a few minutes he decides on a black tee with dark blue jeans. He leaves the clothes on his bed and heads into the shower. Half an hour later he emerges. He gets dressed before heading down stairs. He heads for the kitchen. Ichigo sees Isshin sitting at the table. "Good morning goatface." Isshin looked up at his son. "Oh how my son has become so rude he can't even offer me a proper good morning." Ichigo and Isshin looked at each other before laughing. "I see you're starting to be back to your old self again if you're calling me goatface. So what are you up so early for?" Ichigo sat down at the table. "I'm going to Kisuke's to get some training in. I may be powerless but I can't let my skills with hakuda and zanjutsu get rusty." Isshin nodded in understanding. "Just don't over do

It. " Ichigo gives a smile. "I won't dad have a little faith in me. It's not like I have near unlimited stamina anymore my body gets tired." Ichigo and Isshin sit in a comfortable silence while they waited for the twins. Five minutes passed before the twins came down both surprised to see Ichigo up before them. " Good morning Ichigo, what are you doing up so early?" Yuzu asked inquisitively. Ichigo greeted them. "I'm going to visit someone today." Karin looked at her brother. Are you going to see Tatsuki?" Ichigo shook his head. "I'm going to see an old friend. I'll be home late so don't wait up for me." The girls nodded before Yuzu went into the kitchen to start breakfast and Karin picked up part of a newspaper.

Ten minutes later

Yuzu walks back into the dining room with a large stack of pancakes. She sets them in the middle of the table. Everyone grabs a couple and starts to eat. After several minutes Ichigo stands and puts his dish in the sink saying goodbye to his sister's before he leaves Ichigo walks up to his father and right as Isshin stands up Ichigo punches Isshin in the stomach. "Yes Dad I'm really starting to feel like my old self." Isshin groans and looks towards the twins. They both laugh at their father's misfortune. Ichigo leaves the house heading in the direction of Kisuke's candy shop.

(Line Break)

When Ichigo arrives at Urahara's shop he knocks a few times and waits. After a minute Tessai opens the door. "Good morning Ichigo I take it you're here for today's lessons." Ichigo nods and Tessai ushers him in. He then disappears into the back. A few moments later Yoruichi enters the front of the shop. "Well good morning Ichigo I'm assuming you are ready to begin." Ichigo nods before following her to the trap door. Right before she opens the door she reaches over to the table next to them. She tosses him a black bag when Ichigo looks inside his breath nearly catches in his throat. In the bag was a full set of shinigami clothing identical to what he used to wear. Ichigo gives her a quick hug before running to the bathroom to put it on. After a few minutes Ichigo returns. Yoruichi looks him over. " Wow Ichigo I missed seeing you in this attire." Ichigo gives a slight grin. "Thanks Yoruichi I missed this feeling nothing made me feel safer than my shihakusho." Yoruichi nods before opening the hatch. They descend the long ladder. When they reach the bottom Ichigo looks to yoruichi. "What are we going to cover today?" She gives little thought as she decides to see how his reflexes are. "We're going to focus on your reflexes today."

Ichigo goes to ask what she means but is then punched in the face. "You're rusty Ichigo, you should've been able to dodge that." She gives him a cheeky grin. He scoffs " Please that was a sucker punch and you know it." they look into each other's eyes and move away from each other. Yoruichi runs forward jumping onto a rock. She jumps off towards Ichigo. She tries to deliver a kick to his face. He dodges with a side step. She follows up with a flurry of punches. Ichigo dodges most of them but is taken off guard when a knee gets him in the stomach causing him to double over.

Yoruichi goes to deliver a scissor kick but Ichigo rolls out of the way just in time. He has enough time to center himself before she is on the attack again. She throws some punches then a few kicks and knees. Ichigo dodges some and blocks others but a few still make it past his defences they continue this for the next couple hours non stop before Ichigo collapses from exhaustion and the many bruises that litter his upper body. Yoruichi walks up to him and offers her hand. " You did great Ichigo I didn't expect you to dodge or block as many of my attacks as you did. You still need some work done we've only gone at it two hours and you collapse." Ichigo gives her a faint smile. "What can I say I'm only human, also I am out of practice so give me a break." He grabs her hand and is lifted up he then walks towards the hot springs. He strips off his attire and sinks into the soothing water closing his eyes. A few minutes pass before Ichigo opens his eyes only to see Yoruichi join him in the water. " Why are you joining me in the hot springs Yoruichi." She looks at him and gives a cat like grin. "Come now Ichigo I worked up a sweat during the training as well and besides it's been so long I'm sure you missed the sight of my mature body." Ichigo's cheeks turn a shade of red before mumbling something about a seductive hellcat. He then takes a deep breath. "Is there a reason you came into the hot springs or did you just come to tease me." Yoruichi's face turned serious. "Yes actually there is what has happened to you recently. Last Sunday there was no improvement to your state of well being but a week later you seem like a totally different person I'm just curious about what has made you change so much in so little time." Ichigo looks away. " I had some help in finding who I used to be." Yoruichi looks confused before she gives him another cat like grin. "Did this help come in the form of a girl." Yoruichi giggled as Ichigo turned away nodding. "Does this girl also happen to be your girlfriend." Ichigo blushed and nodded. " Oh my God my little Ichigo has a girlfriend. Is it someone I know?" Ichigo nods "You've seen and talked to her briefly her name is Tatsuki Arisawa."

Yoruichi giggled some more. "You have to formally introduce me and Kisuke to her." Ichigo's eyes bulged slightly. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't need you and Kisuke acting like overbearing parents and interrogating her." He starts laughing when her face starts to show disappointment. "It was a joke Yoruichi. I'd like nothing more than the two of you to meet the woman who helped me live again and continues to be their for me." She gives him a genuine smile. "Thank you Ichigo. I think next weekend will be fine Kisuke wanted me to tell you it will take more than one week to complete your blades so we can set up a friendly dinner here at the shop to do proper introductions and maybe a little interrogation by me to make sure she's the right one for my little Ichigo." He shook his head while smirking. "If it was anybody else saying that I'd probably be annoyed but when you call me your little Ichigo it feels nice. Maybe it's because you use such a motherly tone or maybe because of everything we've been through I see you as my motherly figure. I don't know which it is but I don't mind either way. I'm glad we could talk Yoruichi it means allot to me." She gives him another smile. " No problem Ichigo I'm always gonna be here for you. If you ever have a problem my doors open no matter the time." He gives her a childlike smile "Thank you Yoruichi you have no clue how much this means to me." She puts her hand on his head and rubs it. "Your welcome Ichigo I'm just glad you decided to come back." They share a moment of silence. " We should probably get out before we start to wrinkle." Ichigo nods. They both get out of the water and dry themselves before throwing their clothes back on. They head for the ladder Ichigo going first and Yoruichi trailing him when they make it back into the shop Ichigo heads to the bathroom emerging a few minutes later back in his normal clothes. They walk to the front door and see Kisuke their waiting. "Leaving already Ichigo?" He nods. "Yeah Kisuke I wish I could stay longer but I have to get home to the girls I'll see you next weekend maybe earlier if I just want to come visit." Kisuke smiles while tilting his hat to cover his eyes. "It was good to see you Ichigo. I'd be fine with that you know where to find me if you want to talk." Ichigo gives him a smile and nods he then turns to yoruichi. "Goodbye for now it was nice to talk with you and thanks again for the training I'll see you soon." He wraps his arms around Yoruichi and Kisuke dragging them into a group hug. "We will be family forever." The two nod and recite the same thing Ichigo just said after a minute of hugging. Ichigo let's them go and runs out the door. He turns just long enough to wave goodbye then continues on his way towards home. 


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow Lifted

Beta:DazLex

Chapter Ten

Ichigo awoke Monday morning. Getting out of bed he went straight into the shower coming out twenty minutes later. Getting dressed he heads downstairs. He grabs a piece of toast and pats his sisters on their heads before saying goodbye.

He heads off towards the school wanting to meet with the president of the kendo club before school starts. Ichigo makes his way through the school before coming across the club room for kendo. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. A moment passes before the door swings open. A tall woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes greets him. "Hello and good morning my name is Touka Asagami, may I ask what business you have with the kendo club." Ichigo gives a bow of his head. " Hello to you as well and good morning my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. My business involves the president of this club is he or she present."

She gives him a skeptical look before speaking. " I'm the president of the kendo club, if you have a question ask away I'm all ears." Ichigo gives a nod before talking. "I came here today to ask if I could join the kendo club. I decided I wanted to join a club and have always been fascinated by the way of the sword so I decided on the kendo club." She looked him over before coming up with an idea. "I've heard of you Kurosaki you're the brash type that gets into fights often if you can answer this question correctly I will let you join." Ichigo gives a half smile before nodding letting her know he was ready for the question. "Alright Kurosaki, what is the concept and purpose of kendo?" Ichigo takes a few moments to think before smiling. "The concept of kendo is to discipline one in the way of the katana. The purpose is to mold one's mind and body, while also cultivating a vigorous spirit. It also teaches one to fight fair and with honor." Touka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never expected the school delinquent to understand the complexity and dedication it takes to learn and understand what kendo has to offer but he broke down the core teachings of kendo. ' He might be worth having on the team.' she gives him a smile. "That is correct Kurosaki, I've decided to let you join the kendo club. We practice Monday and Tuesday after school the rest of the days are for self improvement or other activities."

Ichigo gives her another bow." Thank you Asagami." She bows back. "You're welcome Kurosaki is their anything else you need if not I'll see you after school for first practice and an evaluation of your skills." He gives her a smile. " No that will be all and I will see you after school for practice." Ichigo waves goodbye as he heads out the door and to his homeroom.

(Line Break)

Fifteen minutes pass before students start filing into the classroom. Ichigo is deep in thought before he is Disturbed by a scream. "MORNING ICHIGO" Ichigo moves from his seat catching Keigo by the arm and spinning him three hundred and sixty degrees before letting go. The class watches as Keigo flies into the chalk board. Ichigo sits back in his seat as Keigo walks up to him. "What the hell Ichigo I just wanted to say good morning." Ichigo directs his trademark scowl towards him.

"You don't run and jump at someone to say good morning also why are you so hyper active today? You haven't tried to jump me for the last year." Keigo Pat's Ichigo on the shoulder. "A year ago you were so lost after the events that transpired I figured I'd lay off and give you some space now that you're doing better I figured we could continue with our old song and dance even if it means I have to suffer through your beatings every morning. In some weird sense I missed this" Ichigo looks at Keigo surprised before setting his face back into a scowl. "Whatever do what you want but thanks Keigo." Keigo smiles "No problem Ichigo."

As students continue to enter the class Ichigo sees Tatsuki walk in and waves to her. She walks over to him. "What's up Ichigo?" He gives her a brief smile.

" Nothing much just wanted to ask if we're still having lunch together today?" She gives him a reassuring smile. "Of course we are why do you ask?" Ichigo shrugs his shoulders. "I just want to talk with you and ask you a few things. Nothing serious just some things about the weekend." She gives him a nod. "Alright Ichigo I'll see you at lunch then." Tatsuki goes to her seat as the teacher walks in and class begins.

After three classes the bell finally rang signaling lunch Ichigo grabbed his bag and went over to Tatsuki. They left the classroom and headed to the courtyard with the big oak tree. Once they set their bags down and retrieved their lunches. They are in silence for a couple minutes before Ichigo spoke. "Tatsuki" she looked over at him. "Yeah Ichigo" He takes a deep breath. "There are a few things I want to ask you, is that alright?" She looks at him slightly confused. "You don't have to ask if it's fine to ask questions you know. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Ichigo gives her a nod. "Okay first off I was thinking we could go to the carnival Friday after school for another date."

Tatsuki smiles "Sure I'd like that a lot" Ichigo gives a huge smile before adopting his scowl again. "That's great now the other things. I want you to be with me tomorrow when I confront Orihime, Chad and Uryu. I decided it was time to talk with them and figure out why they decided to abandon me after everything I did for them. It would just help a lot if you were there with me." She gives him a nod. "I'll be there with you because I would also like to know why the so called friends you fought side by side with left you to become the shell you were before I broke it." Ichigo gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you, now on to the last two questions will you come and watch me during my first kendo practice and this Sunday will you come with me to meet my second parents they are eager to meet you. They asked if I could bring you by for dinner." Tatsuki looks at him then speaks up. "Sure I'll go with you on Sunday it will be great to meet them. Also I'm surprised you joined a club, what made you decide to join kendo?" Ichigo gave a soft chuckle. "I just decided it was time to stop letting my skills get rusty so that's why I decided to join the kendo club." Tatsuki gives him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're doing better and I can't wait to see your swordsmanship today so don't disappoint."

He started laughing "I never disappoint my swordsmanship was better than most of the captains of the soul society and I'm only doing better thanks to you if you never kept pushing me I don't think I'd be healing from this betrayal any time soon. So thanks again for everything Tatsuki I appreciate it." She gives him a quick hug "No need to keep apologizing I'll always be there for you and I know if I was going through the same things you would be their for me I know it. You never need to worry again I'll always be here for you no matter what." Ichigo returns the hug while muttering one more thank you before they let go and continued their lunch only speaking to ask how their studies are going.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch they packed up and headed back to class. The next few hours went by quick and soon the final bell rang. As the student's started gathering their backpacks and exiting the class. Ichigo and Tatsuki stayed in there seat's until everyone cleared out. Once everyone was gone they got up from their seats and headed down towards the kendo dojo. When they arrived Tatsuki went to sit on the side near the wall while Ichigo joined the rest of the kendo club members on the floor. He was then pulled to the front of the other members by Touka Asagami. "Alright club we have a new member I'm sure you all know his name but just to be sure he's going to introduce himself."

Ichigo gave her a nod. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, It's nice to meet you all." After the greetings everyone walked to the side while Ichigo and the club president stayed in the center. "I will be your opponent to Gage your skill with a bokken. First to land a hit wins understood." Ichigo gave her a nod in understanding before both grabbed a bokken and went to opposite sides, both adopting similar two handed stances. One of the members acting as referee started the match. The two combatants circled each other after a moment Ichigo rushed in, sword at his side.

Once Ichigo got within range he brought his bokken up to deliver an upwards slash hoping to make her jump back and lose her footing but was surprised when wood met wood. As Ichigo backed off Touka moved forward delivering an overhead slash. Ichigo brought his bokken up and blocked it as minutes passed they locked bokkens again and again neither willing to give ground lest it provide an opportunity to land a hit. Ten minutes passed before the bout started to slow. They circled one another one last time before charging. Ichigo going for an upwards slash while touka decided on a downwards slash as their final clash met both bokken were forced from their wielder's hands causing everyone in the dojo to stare wide eyed while Ichigo and Touka stared at each other before smiling and giving a respectful bow. "Wow Kurosaki I didn't expect you to be this good. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. " I learned from a man I consider a second father although we didn't use bokken he taught me with actual katanas. You were great by the way I've never met another swordsman who can fight on par with me. It was fun."

She gave him another smile. "Likewise Kurosaki. I believe now we have a chance of winning the kendo competitions against the other schools. Oh yeah I almost forgot competitions take place every Thursday. Now since I've assessed your skill and gone over the important information for this club I believe it's time for the club activities to start." The next two hours were spent practicing practical wielding of a bokken and sparring. After club was over and everyone said goodbye Ichigo walked over to Tatsuki. "So what did you think?" She gave him a sly grin. "Man those swordsman in soul society must of been week if you beat them so easily I've seen better swordsmanship from a kid half your age." As Ichigo gave her a look of utter confusion Tatsuki started laughing uncontrollably. "You should see your face right now, I'm just joking with you. Your skill and finesse with a blade is amazing." He gives her a huge smile. "Thanks Tatsuki I'm glad you enjoyed the show." She nodded " I did and no problem. Now I think it's time to go home."

They looked at the clock and nodded in agreement. Ichigo changed real fast before they started their walk towards home Ichigo walked Tatsuki home before heading back towards his place. When he arrived and opened the door he had to dodge a drop kick from Isshin who in turn flew out the front door and into the street. Ichigo closed the door behind him not caring Isshin was still outside however instead of going upstairs he sat on the other side of the couch that Karin was sitting on before calling for Yuzu who immediately came from the kitchen. "Yeah ichigo" he gave her a warm smile. "I was wondering if after dinner you and Karin wanted to watch a movie or two with me. It will just be the three of us." Ichigo barely got to finish his sentence before the twins screamed yes before returning to what they were doing. Soon dinner came with Isshin returning to his old goofy self. Once dinner was done and dishes cleaned Ichigo made himself comfortable in the middle of the couch.

"Hey Ichigo what movie are we watching?"

Ichigo gave them a smile. "Whatever you two want. How about you both pick a movie and we'll watch both." The twins grinned "Okay Ichigo." Karin picks an action movie while Yuzu picks a comedy. They decide on Yuzu's movie first. Once it's in the twins respectively sit on either side of Ichigo. The next hour and a half is filled with pure laughter. After it finishes Karin pops her disc in and returns to sitting next to Ichigo. An hour later Ichigo looks down to see both Karin and Yuzu asleep. Ichigo weighs his options before finally shifting them slightly and standing up. He first grabs Karin and carries her up the stairs putting her in her bed before going downstairs and doing the same thing for Yuzu. Once they were both tucked in bed he quietly said goodnight to them. He then retired to his room 


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow Lifted

A/N: The bold lettering will indicate yelling from now on in this particular story. Also read bottom A/N

Beta:DazLex

Chapter eleven

(Tuesday Morning)

Ichigo awoke with a groan. "I'm not looking forward to today." He rolled out of bed shuffling to the bathroom coming out twenty minutes later. He returned to his room getting dressed before making his way downstairs. When he got downstairs he was greeted by the twins who thanked him for spending time with them last night. He patted them both on the head before looking to his father. "Hey dad can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Isshin seeing that his son was serious adopted his serious face before getting up and following him outside. "What's this about Ichigo?" Ichigo took a deep breath before sighing. "I need some advice. I'm going to talk to Chad, Uryu and Orihime but I don't know what to say to them. Once I learned you were the reason everyone was avoiding me I started to wonder why out of everyone they decided to go along with it. They were the last three I would've expected to do

it." Isshin rubbed his chin for a moment before putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I can't say for sure why they agreed to my stupid plan in the first place but all I can say is give them a chance to explain themselves before you make a rash decision." Ichigo thought over his father's words before agreeing to the idea. They went back inside to enjoy breakfast before Ichigo went off to school.

(Ten Minutes Later)

When he got to school he was stopped outside the classroom by Tatsuki. "Yo Ichigo you ready." He greeted her before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yea Tatsuki, we'll do it during lunch though." Tatsuki nodded at him before they entered the class.

A few hours later lunch arrived. Ichigo and Tatsuki made their way up to the roof. Heading over to the small group. " Inoue, Ishida,Yasutora." The three looked up when they heard their names being called only to be met with a slightly angry Ichigo. "I think it's time we have a little talk." Uryu shifts his glasses. "About what Kurosaki." Ichigo's eye twitched slightly. " **Don't play dumb with me you know what I want to talk about. How could you three go along with my father's plan out of everyone you three decided it was a good idea to avoid me I thought you were better than that. We made a pact stating the four of us would always be together. Instead after the fighting was over and the dust cleared you all broke that pact. What happened to trusting in one another**." He looked over at Orihime. " **I put my life on the line for you in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra killed me twice during that rescue attempt and what did I get in the end of it all. Nothing besides you being afraid of the form I took to protect you, yes I wasn't in control of it but I transformed to protect you and in the end you distanced yourself from me**." As Orihime looks down to think. Ichigo looks at Uryu. " **You Ishida, what you did is understandable we are enemies after all. You were right a Quincy and Soul Reaper can never be friends however I thought I could prove you wrong. We fought side by side through so many battles and when you lost your powers I never tried to push you away I bugged you to not crawl back into that shell you first had when I decided to try and be your friend. So why didn't you try to help me was it your stupid quincy pride or were you tired of playing back fiddle to a shinigami so you let me crash and burn.** He then turned his head to Chad. " **I want a legitimate answer from you we were brothers even before the spiritual world came into our lives so my question is why you. how could you?** "

As he came down from his rant he took a few deep breaths before looking back at the three. "Well who wants to go first." They all looked hesitant at first but Orihime spoke up. "We were trying to protect yo-"

" **Bullshit, you expect me to believe you abandoned our friendship to protect me. What kind of a fool do you take me for. If that was even slightly true you would've stuck around. There's a bunch of things we could've done that didn't involve you bringing up the spiritual**

 **World."** Orihime stuttered for a moment to find her words. "But it's true Kurosaki-ku" Orihime was again stopped mid sentence but this time it was by Tatsuki who without hesitation slapped her across the face.

"Never call him that again you lost that privilege when you abandoned him. How could you? You always told me you loved him and I always encouraged you even though I had to bottle up my true feelings. **Not anymore though I have what you wanted and depending on how the rest of this talk goes our friendship might be over."** Tatsuki took a deep breath before stepping back beside him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looked to her and their eyes met for a brief moment. He then looked back over when he heard an uncharacteristic groan out of Uryu's mouth.

"I guess there's no point hiding it. What Orihime said was partially true we were protecting you but also we were being selfish. Shortly after your victory over Aizen your father overheard a few members of the new central forty-six. He didn't give us the full rundown but Mayuri Kurotsuchi discovered that your powers were not vanishing but instead burying into the deepest part of your soul. You're father was just about to walk away when the conversation took a turn for the worst. They started talking about if you ever got your powers back you would be apprehended and handed over to Mayuri for human experimentation under the pretence of bettering the elite's of Soul Society and getting rid of the unknown variable."

Ichigo took a moment to gather his thoughts as Uryu kept talking. "Your father immediately brought it to the head captain's attention who promptly killed the lot of central forty-six who would conspire to do you harm. The head captain then told your father if you ever regained your powers you would be relocated to the soul society for proper training and then take on a captain's position when your training was complete. Your father had other plans and wanted you to stay in the human world so he as you know approached us with the plan and we agreed because you are our friend and we want you here with us as long as possible. So that is why we kept our distance we didn't want to reignite your powers. In the end we tried to keep the pact we made by more or less braking it. We are sorry we let it get so bad we were blinded by our selfishness to notice you suffering and in the end we failed as your friends." All three of them got up and bowed to him while asking for forgiveness. Ichigo just stood there so much information running through his mind. He soon collapsed onto the floor putting his head into his hands. A few minutes passed before he spoke.

"I will forgive you however our bonds as friends are broken so we must rebuild this friendship from scratch also we will not apologize for what happened today." Ichigo got up and went to walk away before turning around. "Tomorrow is a new day I hope we can become friends again." Ichigo and Tatsuki left the roof to go eat their lunches leaving three disappointed students on the roof. "So now what" Uryu looked over. "Well Orihime I believe we start over he gave us a second chance now let's not screw it up." Chad gave a grunt in approval and the three continued their lunches.

Ichigo and Tatsuki are sitting under the large oak tree eating lunch. Ichigo puts down his lunch and leans against the tree. "Did I overreact?" Tatsuki looked up from her food. "What do you mean?" He rubs the back of his head. "I mean was it right what I said to them, all they were trying to do was protect me." Tatsuki grabs his hands. "What you said was completely justified. Yes they were protecting you but they could've told you instead they selfishly avoided you just to make sure you don't get your powers back. Honestly you deserve to have your powers back for everything you've done. In truth I believe you deserve the captain position the head

Captain would offer you you have the skills to be a leader." Ichigo stared at her for a moment before giving her a hug. "Thank you Tatsuki I needed that well my mind is made up at some point I will regain my powers and become the best damn soul reaper soul society has ever seen." She gives him a hug. "I'll be with you the whole way." They share a quick kiss before heading back to class. Soon school ends and Ichigo followed by Tatsuki make their way to the kendo dojo. Once they arrive Ichigo changes and goes out to meet with the rest of the kendo club. After an hour of practicing form and strikes Touka Asagami stops the class to address everyone. " As you know this thursday is the monthly kendo tournament. This month we are facing Koudo high. For the rest of our time we are going to hold a free for all match to determine who will compete. Only five of us can represent Karakura high. However there are only four spots open since I'm captain I'm required to compete." Touka Asagami stepped to the side as the nine remaining members of the kendo club looked at one another before spreading out. The resounding boom of a boken striking the floor was all that was needed for the match to commence. Ichigo decided to stick off to the side and observe the fights. As time passes Ichigo begins to notice out of the eight club members fighting only three show promise in learning to fight on par with him and Touka. He decides it's time to join the fight but instead of making himself known he lowers his body as close to the ground as possible and with movements one would not expect from a man such as himself he makes his way over to the spar closest to him. he takes a moment to wait for an opening and chooses the moment when the two fighters break apart. He rushes in and delivers a slash across the back of his opponent with the boken causing him to stumble Ichigo then uses the boken to knock the leg out from under him effectively eliminating him from the match.

Just as ichigo stands up he feels a wave of killing intent being directed at him and is forced to dodge as a boken just misses his shoulder. Ichigo turns around just in time to stop the next strike as their blades continue to struggle against one another Ichigo decides to give a proper introduction. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." The girl looks up and ichigo is left stunned as he looks upon the face of a slightly older Rukia before Ichigo has a chance to say anything the girl speaks. "My name is Hisana Kosedo it's a pleasure to meet you. They break apart and Ichigo readies himself the two soon lock swords again and Ichigo knows he has the upper hand. As they continue to go back and forth neither giving ground they are stopped by the voice of Touka. "That's enough this free for all is over the four of you left standing please step forward." Ichigo and Hisana disengaged before stepping forward followed by one male and another female. "The four of you have showed the most promise and power as swordsman I'd like to take this time for us to all introduce ourselves. I'll start my Name is Touka Asagami I'm a third year and captain of the kendo club." She looked to Ichigo. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm also a third year and I'm the newest member of the kendo club." Ichigo looked to his right. "My name is Hisana Kosedo I'm also a third year and vice-captain of the kendo club." Ichigo leaned forward to look at the two remaining members only to brace himself in fear of falling down. He recognized those faces from when Kukaku showed him a picture of her late brother and wife. He was now looking into the faces of both kaien and miyako shiba and all he could do was replay the story rukia told him while they introduced themselves. "My name is Kaien Bokasu I'm a second year and this is my trusty boken Nejibana." He held up his boken and pointed To the final person. "My name is Miyako Akibane I'm also a second year. My job is to run inventory on the bokens and other gear." They all gave each other a curt bow before straightening up again. "Now then since introductions are out of the way I'll chose the order in which you will compete. Our opener will be Bokasu followed by Akibane. Our third will be Kosedo, Kurosaki you will be our fourth and I will close out the competition. That is the order in which we all will fight does everyone agree." A resounding yes was her answer. "Very good class dismissed I'll see you all on thursday. As everyone went to leave Ichigo stopped them. "Hold on there is something I want to ask you I know we all just got introduced but I'd like to have lunch with you all on thursday I'd like to know about the people I will fight with." They all gave him a critical look before agreeing. With that done Ichigo walked over to Tatsuki she gave him a smile before tilting her head slightly. "What had you so shaken up you looked like you saw a ghost." He returned the smile. "Three actually those three other kendo members are the reincarnations of Hisana Kuchiki, Kaien Shiba and his wife Miyako Shiba. I didn't think they would go through the cycle of rebirth so quickly. It usually takes a hundred years for a soul to go through the cycle of rebirth but it's only been sixty years for Hisana. More surprising is it's only been forty years for Kaien and Miyako. So I was just surprised to see them is all but enough about that. Come on I'll walk you home before I go see Yoruichi I need some advice concerning this and about what we learned earlier." She gave him a quick kiss. "Sure let's go Ichigo." They left school grounds and made their way to Tatsuki's house. When they arrived she gave him another kiss before going inside. When the door closed behind her he started off to Urahara's shop. When he arrived he was greeted by a black cat. "Hey Ichigo what brings you here." He looks up to see Yoruichi laying across the sign on the front of the shop. "Actually I'm here to see you I need some advice about a few things and I know I can always talk with you." She got up from her position and stretched before jumping onto his shoulder and nudging his face. Ichigo took this as an okay to walk and entered the shop. Heading for the back room before settling onto the ground. Ichigo was surprised when instead of Yoruichi jumping onto the table she jumped into his lap and got comfortable. "What's wrong Ichigo." He started to pet her. "I learned some very eye opening stuff today. It turns out that Chad, Orihime and Uryu never wanted to abandon me they tried to protect me but they said they were blinded by their selfishness." She gave a slight purr. "I don't get it how can they protect you by abandoning you it doesn't make any sense." Ichigo moved his hand to the back of her head. "I didn't get it either byut dad overheard the new members of central forty six talking. Mayuri discovered my powers were not disappearing but going into a hibernation like state. Before he had a chance to leave my father also caught the start of a new conversation. He said if I ever regained my powers I would be captured and taken for experimentation to better the soul society and to get rid of an unknown variable." Yoruichi looked up at him. "What did your dad do?" He took a breath. "He went to the head captain with the information and the head captain executed them. Old man Yamamoto had another idea though when I get my powers back I'm to relocate to soul society for proper training and then work under a captain of my choice before taking one of the open captain spots. That's the reason why they kept their distance they didn't want me to go." Yoruichi growled slightly at the reasoning. "Just because they didn't want you to leave is no reason to let you crawl in your shell and suffer. They broke your trust and destroyed the friendship you all had. However on a better note I'm surprised the head captain did that he must think highly of you to not only kill those who would talk ill will about you but also hand you a captain's position after necessary training." Ichigo gave her ear another scratch. I know what you mean I wasn't expecting old man Yamamoto to do that. I decided after hearing everything that I would become the best damn soul reaper captain the soul society has ever had and now I have no doubts I will regain what I lost and come back stronger than

ever." As Ichigo continued his declaration Yoruichi looked up at him. "I'm proud of you Ichigo you deserve it more than anyone. You put more on the line than any of us. Aizen wasn't your fight but you fought him anyway." Ichigo looked down at Yoruichi. "Thanks Yoruichi I know it wasn't my fight but i became friends with the people in soul society and I chose to protect them." She Nuzzled up against his hand. "I know Ichigo you're a protector till the end."

Ichigo gave her a smile. "I'd take on the world if it means keeping my friends and loved ones safe." Yoruichi purred into his hand. "I'm sure you would but you came here with two problems didn't you." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right I almost forgot. Is it possible for souls to go through the cycle of rebirth faster than others." She looked up at him a bit confused. "Why do you ask?" He gives a sigh. "Well in my kendo club we were having a free for all to see who will represent Karakura high in the monthly competition." She tilts her head. "So what's the problem?" Ichigo looks down and pets her head. "The problem is the other three students. I've seen there faces a few times so i know I'm not going crazy. Plus their names are the same. My other three teammates are the reincarnations of Hisana Kuchiki, Kaien Shiba and Miyako Shiba. It's a little unnerving since I've heard so many stories about the kind of people they were." Yoruichi repositions herself in Ichigo's lap. "If that's what is bothering you don't worry I'll have Kisuke look

Into it." She stretches before jumping onto the table. "Do you need anything else?" Ichigo stood "No I think I'm good thank you for listening to me." "No problem Ichigo I'm always here if you need me." He walks towards the door and opened it. "I know Yoruichi. I'm off now I hope you can make it to my kendo competition seeya Yoruichi." Bye Ichigo I'll make sure to be there."

A/N: Hello everyone I'm not really sure where I want this to go. I know this is just a story of the time between his power loss and getting said power back. But I doubt you all want to hear a day by day of Ichigo's life. So I would like to hear your thoughts. Should I continue with the day by day or should I just pick a few individual days in the week to focus on. If yes pick some days I do have a list of what Ichigo does during the week.

Monday:Kendo Practice

Tuesday:Kendo Practice

Wednesday:Train with Tatsuki

Thursday:Kendo competition/Train with Tatsuki

Friday:Date night

Saturday:Teach Karate with Tatsuki/Spend time with twins

Sunday:Train with Yoruichi/Kisuke


End file.
